Misery Medley
by Firevega21
Summary: Joey wrote a letter to Kaiba that explains how he really feels. When he finally gets the courage to give it to him, what will be the ending result? Yaoishounen-ai, KaibaJoey.
1. Chapter One: Answer Yes

Disclaimer: Ha! You think I own _anything -_anything meaning any Yu-Gi-Oh characters, New Found Glory or any New Found Glory songs, slushies (not that their in this story or anything, just thought it was good for you guys to know that I don't own them either)- in this story? Not likely, bub, but thanks for the support.

Title: Misery Medley

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler…the best couple in the world!

Summary: Joey wrote a letter to Kaiba that explains how he really feels. When he finally gets the courage to give it to him, what will be the ending resulst? Yaoi and shounen-ai, Kaiba/Joey.

Warnings: Um…shounen-ai and yaoi between the Master and his puppy (a.k.a, Seto and Joey). Language, bishies in pain -emotional, no worries- bishies singing -probably in the later chapters- and I think that's it!

Author's Notes: The title sucks, leave me alone. I've been listeing to my New Found Glory CD -hey, I actually _do _own that!- and I could write sooo many song fics for sooo many couples using these songs. Instead, I decided to take my favorite songs and make a story which is actually a whole bunch of song fics put together. For your enjoyment, this is in puppy view!

Kai-Kai-san: Shut up already, will you?

-sticks out tongue- Your no fun, 'ya know 'dat?

---

Chapter One: Answer Yes

This letter explains everything

The content it is the truth

Each word could cut like daggers

If I decide to finally give it to you

I walk down the hallway, my bare feet padding silently on the wood floor. I have to be quiet, because your either working -and you _hate _to be disturbed when you work, or your sleeping -and I _hate _to wake you up, because you hardly ever get any sleep as it is. I know you must be in your office, because it's eleven-thirty on a Saturday, and there's really nowhere else that you would be.

Not with Mokuba, because even though it's not a school night he has a strict curfew. Your kind of strict on the kid, 'ya know? But it's only because you love him so much. He knows that, or else I think he would put up a hell of a fight when you order lights out at nine-thirty. Or maybe not, since he stays up anyway. Sometimes, when he knows your gone somewhere and I'm still here, he'll sneak into your room, wake me up, and drag me out of the bed for a game of Duel Monsters or something. I would tell you about it, since I know you think it's your life mission to know what that kid is doing every second -you're a wee bit over protective sometimes- but since he does happen to beat me almost every time, I never mention it. I really don't like embarrassing myself in front of you. And yeah, Mokie -haf'ta love the pet name, but he said I could call him that, so don't get mad- is a Kaiba and everything, but it's still kind of embarrassing to lose to him every time.

You might be working on your Dueling or something, but you never do that on eleven-thirty on Saturday, so I know that's not what your doing. It's just something that I've noticed about you, the fact that you hardly ever Duel after a certain time each night. You have a schedule that I don't think you even realize. It's a really weird schedule, actually. You only do certain things at certain times. You only watch T.V. with Mokie on Thursday afternoons, you only eat fries with mustard -never ketchup, salt, or anything, just mustard, you are _suck _a freak, you've got know idea what your missin out on-, and you only kiss me when we're inside of your house.

I remember one of the first times I came over, and you were opening the door. By some odd twist of fate a piece of hair fell in front of your eyes -which _never _happens, because that hair gel you use would make it hard for a friggin jack hammer to move- and I got the sudden urge to kiss you. I think it was some type of sign from the Gods, really I do, because like I said, your hair never falls out of place. So I listened to my urgings and kissed you. Well, I _tried _to kiss you. But you pushed me away. You opened the door, grabbed me by the collar and threw me inside the house. Your eyes were cold, and I suddenly felt ashamed.

"What do you think you're doing?" you asked me, and I could tell that you were angry. Your body language was just a bit a tenser than usual, which is never a good sign.

"I thought I was gonna kiss you," I answered as calmly as possible, not sure whether I should be angry with you or apologizing to you. You shook your head and shut the door. _Slammed_, more like it, but that's not really the point. We just stared at each other for a little while. I was _so _afraid; afraid that I'd done something wrong, something to upset you and make you remember just exactly who you were with. The puppy, the dog, the worthless, useless, _mutt_. "Did…you not want me to?"

I don't know why I was speaking so quietly, but I was. I really didn't want to mess up. I messed up so many times before, and so many times before, and you were always one of the things I never wanted to mess up. When we were first together, I always felt like I was walking on egg shells around you. I was so careful to make sure that I never did anything to upset you. I guess I was like a puppy, back then. Still am, a bit.

"No," you told me. Your words were clipped, cold, no emotion at all, and it hurt.

I've rewrote and rechecked a thousand times

Licked it shut and say my goodbyes

The lines are perfectly written to break wide open

This conclusion

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. Your supposed to learn from your mistakes, history repeats itself, and all that other crap people like to tell me floated through my mind. You stepped closer then, invading my personal space -not like I _mind _or anything- and took hold of my chin with your thumb and index finger.

"One, because I like it better when _I'm _the one kissing you." You smiled your smile -you don't actually have a normal smile. Not that your smile isn't nice, it is, very nice in fact, but it's not happy. Normal smiles are happy, and yours are kind of sad, no matter what your doing. I used to wonder all the time what made you like that- and bent forward, pressing your lips to mine. I didn't mind _that_, either, because I love it when you kiss me. It never mattered to me who started the kiss, only that we were kissing, but you always liked to, so I let you anyway. Like I said, it didn't matter to me. You pulled back and I was breathing heavier, but you weren't -jerk-, and your smile turned to a smirk. "And two, because someone could have seen us."

I don't know if it was because you didn't want people to know you were with someone, that you were gay, or just that you didn't want people to know that you were with _me_. I was ashamed, and I hated it. I was ashamed because I had tried to kiss you. Do you have any idea how long it took me to get over the fact that I _liked _you? When I finally got up the courage to _kiss _you, I'd gotten over a lot of embarrassment, guilt, and yeah, shame. But then you said those words and it all came back. You have that much power over me. So much power. _To _much.

I really didn't care, in the beginning. Because in the beginning, I could care less how much control you had over me. It was only that you and I were together. And it was perfect. All right, so not perfect. We could never do anything in public, and at first I was upset about that. I overcame a lot of stuff to be with you, and then I was finally with you, and I couldn't even share it with anyone. Eventually though, I learned to live with it.

I've gotten over the fact that you and me are never going to go out to a club together or anything -which sucks, because I want to do karaoke with you. I've heard you singing in the shower and you have a really good voice-, that when we see each other outside of your mansion or my apartment we're not going to so much as acknowledge each other's existence, and that basically we're never going to be like any other couple. And I accepted it. I've dealt with it and moved on. Because I'm willing to put up with a lot of shit for you, Kaiba. And you wanna know why? Well no, probably not. You've made it pretty clear that you don't really care for me. Which is a pity, because I think I'm in love with you.

And it feels like I've already been there

Souns like I'm preaching the choir

If it looks like it won't work out

I'm the one, one full of doubt

I would never, ever, _ever_ tell you that though. God only knows what you would do. Hit me, laugh at me, stare blankly like I was some type of alien. I never know what your reaction to anything is going to be. One time we were making out -yeah I know, not really specific, but I _am _getting to a point here- and sometime amidst the pants and touches and kisses, I told you how much I liked it when you held me.

Well, I do. It wasn't an extremely weird thing to say or anything. I guess it caught you off guard, because you stopped kissing me for a second. And you stared. A lot. You just blinked at me, and I almost started laughing, because it was really cute seeing you confused. It's not an expression I usually associate with you, so it was a nice change of pace. After blinking for like, five minute straight -I _swear _it was that long- you kissed me again. It was…different though. You tend to dominate our kisses -control freak that you are- but you didn't then. It was really soft, and tender, and it made me feel…I don't know actually. But it was different, in a good way though. For a second I didn't even know if it was really you, but some freaky twin of yours. You pulled back when I didn't respond and stared again, and I could have sworn that I saw tears in your eyes.

"Joey…" you said, as soft as the kiss you had given me only moments before. The way you said it, I had no idea what would come next, so I tensed, and braced myself for anything. You took a breath, like you were unsure about something. Then you blinked and in an instant the almost-maybe-could-have-been-there-tears in your eyes were gone. "Stay with me, tonight."

I was kind of surprised. It was _almost _spoken like a question, and you don't ever ask anyone anything. Since then, I've always secretly hoped for those moments. Sometimes I get them. You'll slip and kiss me really soft, and stare into my eyes with no mask on your face, showing every emotion, and then you'll say something that, coming from anyone but you, would probably sound harsh and angry, but it was the closest things to those sweet nothings people go on about in trashy romance novels -_not _that I read those…nope- and then I would feel like doing something as equally crazy, and telling you more silly things like admitting how much I really like you.

But then you go and do something that's…well…not very caring at all. You'll completely ignore me, even if you're the one who called and asked me over. You'll start arguments over nothing. You'll do all those little things you know that I hate. I'll try to say something to you and you just make some sort of dog comeback. Then we'll fight like crazy, like we used to before, only worse. Sometimes I even have bruises, sometimes you do -fine, I'll admit it, it's me most often. And sometimes you can be just…mean.

I've been putting up with those times though, but they've started to come more often then the other times. I could settle with living in the middle, because it is you, and contrary to popular belief I'm _not _that stupid, so I won't ask for a miracle.

I know that time won't change a thing

If we're all moving in slow motion

It's hard to catch up

When their world is weighing you down

I can't stand it being this way. It shouldn't _have _to be this way. I mean, I kind of sort of might love you. And don't I deserve to be with someone who kind of sort of might love me back? I don't think your that person Kaiba, even though I really, really, _really _wish you were.

That's why I'm walking down this hall. I'm clutching this letter in my hand like a lifeline, because in a way, it is. If I give this to you, then the next thing I'll do is go walk over to the dresser and pull out the t-shirt and extra pair of boxers -I never brought much over here, but it's important to have some sort of standard of personal hygiene, or so you've told me-, and then I'll leave. I will walk out that door and will never step foot in this mansion again.

When I wrote this -I don't know how many months ago, maybe even a year ago- I was prepared to do that. I wasn't very invested in this…this relationship…deal…thingie we have going on. I was really prepared to walk out the door and never look into your eyes again. Now…I'm not so sure. Could I really leave you? Should I really leave? Do I really want to leave you?

Could I…I'm not really so sure. Should I…well that's probably a yes. Do I want to…well that's probably a no.

Shit. I really have no idea what to do, do I? Guess I should have thought this out a bit more. But I don't think it's actually _possible _to think this out more. I've been going over it so many times, weighed the pro's and con's, made my list and checked it twice, and all that other good stuff. I still don't know what to do. I could always talk to you about it.

And it feels like I've already been there

Sounds like I'm preaching the choir

If it looks like it won't work out

I'm the one, one full of doubt

Like _that _would ever happen. I can't talk to you. Who ever heard of something so ridiculous? Talking? Ha! I'd rather just sit around and have you abuse me a bit more. It's not that bad, really. It's not.

"Puppy?"

Your voice behind me makes me jump and turn around immediately. There you are -still in today's outfit, including your trench coat. I've never told you, and I never _will _tell you, but it really doesn't look that bad on you. You look hot…but this line of thinking is off the subject. You take one step into the room from the entry way. Immediately I put my hands behind my back, hiding the letter from you. I can't have you seeing something that I'm not even sure I'm going to give you yet.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

"I was just getting into bed!" I answer a bit too brightly. I raise an arm and fake a yawn. "I'm really tired! I mean, look how late it is already!"

You raise an eyebrow at me, one of those who-the-hell-do-you-think-your-kidding looks on your face. You shake your head a bit, and say, "I thought I heard you pacing down the hallway."

"Oh, I was. I uh…I couldn't get to sleep."

"And you figured a walk down the hall would calm your nerves?" you ask.

I should quit while I'm ahead -and yeah, I know I'm not ahead, but do you _always _have to burst my bubble?- and just faint on top of the bed. You know me too well to buy into this. At least, I hope you do. I would never walk to get to sleep. I would eat. But it's not often that I can't get to sleep. I nod anyway, and you stare at me a bit suspiciously a bit longer. I think your going to question me further, because you open your mouth to speak again.

"Wh-" You stop abruptly as your eye catches something. "What are you holding?"

You caught me! What do I say? I can't tell you the truth, but I can't exactly lie to you either, because you always seem to catch me lying. You can be very…persuasive when you really want to be.

It feels like I've already been there

Sounds like I'm preching the chior

If it looks like it won't work out

I'm the one, one full of doubt

"Nuttin," I answer quickly and begin backing towards the bed.

You raise your second eyebrow and start following my moments. "Nothing, hm? Let me see."

"No!" I yell. "You can't see it!"

"And why not?" you ask, still advancing towards me.

Think Joey, think! Um…uh…err…ok. Thinking is no good. Time for plan B! I stop moving back until you reach me, my bare chest pressing against your fully covered one. I lean up, but don't kiss you, because I know you like to think you're the one who initiated it. And of course you do kiss me, because I know you and it's what you always do. I feel your hands sliding from my shoulders down my back. Smiling softly into the kiss, I quickly jerk back.

"Because!" I say, jumping up onto the bed and smirking at you. "If it's nuttin, den it ain't dere. And if it ain't dere, den how do you expect to see it?"

I grin happily before you wrap your hand around my ankle and yank me forward, causing me to fall back onto the bed with a yelp. You climb on top of me, quickly pressing your lips to mine. Happy that the letter is forgotten, I respond eagerly. I don't think I'll give it to you just yet, because when you pull back, your face is softer, and I can tell your ready to slip. And everything really _is _perfect -in my opinion- when you slip.

After a while we both pull away, both gasping for air, although I'm breathing more heavily, 'cause your some type of friggin machine that doesn't need as much air as a normal person. I run my hands through your hair and smile at you. I toss a glance at the clock. It's twelve forty-five, Sunday morning now. I sigh, completely happy with the position I'm in, all curled up and tucked against you, safe in your arms. One of your hands traces down my side, causing to squirm a bit. I feel you smirking against my neck. Jerk, you _know _I'm ticklish there. And…hey! Stop it! Hey you, don't do that! It…tickles…

I can't help but start to laugh as I continue to mutter protests. This really isn't fair. I don't know how much attention you really pay to me personally, but you do know all of my weakness. And I'm really ticklish. And of course you use this to your full advantage, you sadistic, evil, cruel… "Ahh! Kaiba!" I laugh, trying to pull away from you to stop this torture.

"Then tell me what it was you were hiding," he whispers in my ear.

I shake my head. "Neva. Now stop dat!"

You stop and I sigh in relief, only to feel your fingertips slip underneath the fabric of my boxers. "No, Kaiba!" I say, trying not to sound desperate. But it's too late. Your fingers grasp the letter and you pull out from it's secret hiding spot. All right…so maybe my boxers wasn't the _best _place to put it.

"What's this?" you question softly, almost to yourself. "Did you write me a love letter pup?"

"Give it back," I demand, twisting my body around so that I'm facing you. I reach out and try to grab it, but you jerk it away from my reach. "I'm serious Kaiba, give it to me."

You smirk and jump out of the bed, dangling the letter in front of your face. "Is that a demand? Maybe you should try asking nicely."

"Please," I manage. "Please, give it back."

"After I read it," you say, and begin to unfold it.

"No!" I yell and jump from the bed. I quickly jump on top of you, and my extra weight causes us both to fall to the floor. I try to get it away from you, and it only ends up starting a small wrestling match between the both of us. Which I'll probably loose, but I _have _to get that letter back. "Just give..it…to…me."

"Tell me…what it is."

"No!" I say again. You manage to pin me -_big _surprise there. You grab my wrists and hold them above my hand with one hand. Using the other you lay the letter down on my chest, smoothing it out.

"Well, if you won't tell me what it says, I'll just have to read it," you say, a smirk on your face.

"Don't!" I tell you. "Please, don't. Kaiba…"

"Ahem, Kaiba, if your reading this…" you begin.

I have to do something, and I have to do it _fast_. You can not read this letter until I'm ready to give it to, if I ever get ready to give it to you. I do the first thing that comes to mind. Straining up, I manage to bite your arm. You cry out in shock and it gives me the opportunity I need to shove you off of me. I send you crashing into the bed and I snatch the letter, then push myself to my feet. You stand up quickly and glare at me.

I'm confused

Don't know what I should do

You could lose everything close to you

Tell me how does this feel

"What's wrong with you?" you ask me, and I can tell your angry.

"I told you not to read it," I say in defense. I can tell your not satisfied by the look you give me. "I said no, Kaiba."

"Calm down. Your acting like I tried to rape you or something. I was only trying to read the damn letter." Yep…your really angry. Your not even yelling, which is a bad sign.

"Well I don't want you to read it, all right? Can't I have one thing in my life that you don't control?"

I can tell by the look in your eye that I crossed a line there. I brace myself, prepared for another master and puppy joke, or even for you to really snap and hit me or something. Instead you just give me that cold glare, straighten your posture, and begin heading towards the door. You walk right past me, not even bothering to glance at me as you throw the door open.

"If you think I'm too controlling, mutt, then you can just leave."

"Kai-"

"I have some more work to do. I don't expect you to be here when I get back."

I bite my lip as I watch you walk away. You don't even close the door, just leave. Was I really that harsh? I didn't mean to be. Damn it, there I go. Second guessing myself again. It's all your fault you know. I didn't do it nearly as often before you and I were… I shake my head. Taking a few slow steps, I lay the crumpled letter -it's kind of old, so it wasn't in perfect shape to begin with, but it's even more scrunched up due to our wrestling match- on one of the pillows. Have it your way Kaiba. If you don't want me here then…well…I'm sure as hell not going to stay.

When it feels like I've already been there

Souns like I'm preching the chior

If it looks like it won't work out

I'm the one, one full of doubt

It feels like I've already been there

Sounds like I'm preching the chior

If it looks like it won't work out

I'm the one, one full of doubt

---

Pretty long for a first chapter, ne? Was it different then what you expected? Yeah I know, it was pretty out of character, especially because of Joey's speech, but I couldn't write a whole chapter in Joey-talk.

Joe-Joe-kun: What are you sayin?

Nothing at all. Err…yes. Well, tune in next time to learn the answers to these amazing questions! Will Kaiba find the letter? What exactly did the letter say? Will our favorite boys be able to stay together? Will we really get to see Joey and Kaiba doing karaoke together?

Kai-Kai-san: God I hope not.

Please review. Arigato, ja ne! I don't know when I'll be updating. I have to pick the next song that I'll use.


	2. Chapter Two: Transparent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…….yet. -evil laughter-

Title: Misery Medley

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler…which I still maintain is the best couple ever. Oh um and this accidentally turned into a Duke/Tristan. Do _not _ask about that one, since I don't really like that couple. It just sort of…happened.

Summary: Joey wrote a letter to Kaiba that explains how he really feels. When he finally gets the courage to give it to him, what will be the ending results? Yaoi and shounen-ai, Kaiba/Joey.

Warnings: Same warnings apply. Also, I'm wondering if I should change the rating, for language and…_implications_. Heh.

Author's Notes: Look how quickly I'm updating! I keep writing chapters at like, 12 AM. So yeah…that's why their so um…yeah. People reviewed. And my gosh, each one was so sweet! You all were really great, thank you! I got great encouragement from everyone. People even gave suggestions.

Kai-Kai-san: Like…to stop this ridiculous story?

Keep it up, Kai-Kai, and we'll just _see _if you get anymore puppy kisses.

Kai-Kai-san: Shutting up now!

Heh…if you guys that Kaiba was a jerk in the last chapter, just wait until you see him in this one! But 'ya know, I'd like to point something out. In the manga, there is this scene of Kaiba chained to a desk, and Gozaburo was standing over him with a horse whip. Wouldn't you be just a tad bit jaded after that, too? Oh and P.S. the last song was 'Doubt Full' off of Catalyst. This song is 'Over the Head, Below the Knees'. Enjoy.

---

Chapter Two: Transparent

You must not have a heart

Have nothing in your chest

To let it go for so long

And let this go so far

That it goes over your head

You got the letter. You must have. I left it right there on the friggin pillow, 'ya know. You couldn't have _not _seen it. I mean, it was _right there_. And you must have read it. We got into a whole smack down about it. So, I know you found it, and I know you read it; what I don't know, is you even give a shit.

If you do, you haven't said anything to me about it. I thought it was going to be really awkward; seeing you at school, around town, even at Duels and stuff like that. I thought it was going to break my heart every time I met your eyes and saw the hurt and pain that was there. I thought that…well it doesn't _matter _what I thought, since I was obviously wrong.

It was Friday night when I left, and I worried the whole weekend about what was going to happen on Monday. I spent all of Saturday by the phone. The first half of the day I was waiting for you to call me, then I realized that I was being a complete moron because you are Seto Kaiba, and even if the letter did piss you off or hurt your 'feelings' -I air quote that, because I'm not sure if you have any actual feelings or not- or whatever it made you feel -if it made you feel it all- that you weren't going to just call me up and talk about it. So, I spent the other half of the day trying to decide whether or not I should call you. I would pick up the phone, get to about the fourth or fifth digit in your number, get nervous and put the phone back down, wait five minutes, then go through it again. I couldn't even get to sleep that night; which was kind of ironic, seeing as how almost twenty-four hours before, I was lieing to you about having that exact problem. I've never really had insomnia -I think that's what it's called anyway- before, and it really sucks.

I don't how many infomercials I watched, but I think they put subliminal messages in those things or something. I was craving a rotisserie chicken all night, and finally snuck out of my apartment to go and get one at around 1 am. But, other then the fact that I was brainwashed and am now spending some of my extra cash on that stainless steel kitchen knife set -hey, you never know, I _might _use it. Or give it to Bakura, you know, for him to share with his Yami. I get the impression that guy might like some knives- I didn't do much but brood. Which is also kind of weird, 'cause I've never actually brooded before. I've seen you do it plenty of times, so I think I got it down okay.

Anyway, when Sunday morning rolled around, I was just a nervous wreck. I guess it was pretty obvious too; even my dad commented on it, and he still had a hangover. I was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, slurping up the milk from my bowl of Frosted Flakes -I may be nervous, but I can still eat- when the door swung open and my dad stumbled into the room. I scrunched up my nose, because his presence immediately made the place smell like alcohol. Not that it smelled much better _before _he was there. He slammed the door shut, cursed said door for being so damn noisy, then made his way into the living room and flopped down onto the couch. After around, I dunno, five minutes passed, I guess he finally realized I was sitting there. He looked up at me and asked, "What the hell are you moping about?"

You could fool anyone with your pensive smile

And you could live in your lie for only a while

I shrugged my shoulders, muttered, "Nuttin," and then got out of that place as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't know where I was going; I hoped that I didn't see you anywhere though. Somehow I found myself at the downtown karaoke bar; you know the one.

You used to drive all the way out there to pick me up sometimes on Friday or Saturday nights. It was sweet when you did that. You'd always come in and sit in the back and watch my sing for awhile. I caught you more then once, but I'd never admit that, because I loved the way you would smile and do nothing but sit there and watch me. You'd leave sometime when I wasn't looking, only to come back a little while later and drag me out. You said you never wanted anyone to know about our relationship, but you sure did make a little show of getting me out of that place. Were you jealous or something? I mean yeah, a few people had hit on me before -I have a good singing voice I've been told, and apparently I'm cute- but it was nothing I could never handle on my own. Maybe you didn't think that I could take care of myself, or maybe you were just making it known that I was off limits. You weren't overly obvious or anything, but you made sure that anyone watching me knew that I wasn't to be messed around with.

I'll admit it; the first time you came in there, wrapped your hand around my wrist and invited -more like _demanded_, actually- me over to your place, I was excited. Flattered, even, that you were treating me like that. After a while I came to my senses and realized that the only reason you were acting like that was because I was just another thing to be owned by the great and all powerful Seto Kaiba. I saw it early, too; the thing was, I really didn't care.

And I can only take so much (from not so far away)

And I admit this could be love (love can always wait)

But it goes over your head

After spilling my troubles out in song, I finally left the bar and decided to go to the game shop. It might have been a bad idea; Yugi knew nothing of our err…what did I decide to call it again? Oh, yeah, our thingy. Well Yugi knew nothing about our thingy, no one did -I don't _think _they did, anyway- but he is my best friend, and judging by how nervous and upset I was, I thought he might be able to figure out that something was up.

I didn't make it to the game shop. I didn't even make it half-way there. I would have…Gods I wish I would have. Because then I would have seen you with…her. I was on my merry little way over to Yug's when I passed that fancy French restaurant…uh…who's name I can't really pronounce. And I guess fate decided that She hadn't been enough of a bitch lately, because I just happened to look towards that restaurant. Into that _exact _window; at that _exact _booth; at the _exact _moment you kissed her.

I stopped breathing for a whole two and a half minutes. I know it was two and a half minutes, because I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and I was turning blue; don't ask me how I know, because it's not really an interesting story -let's just say it involves Tristan, a bath tub, and rubber duckies. When I resumed breathing, around a million questions began flying through my mind.

Who the hell is that? Why are you kissing a _girl_? Last time I checked, didn't you like _guys_? Who the hell is that? It only took you one day and a half to get over me? Did I really mean so little to you? Had I just been some joke; an experiment to see which sex you liked better? Was I so awful that -God forbid, I could never forgive myself is this happened- that I turned you _straight_? Why does she get kisses in public; is it because of her gender, or the fact that she's acceptable to be seen with in front of other people? Which again brought me back to who the hell is that?!

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

I stood there and just watched you for a while. When you pulled away, she was giving you a bright smile. And you…you smiled back. It wasn't the smile that you gave me -not your beautiful, heart wrenching hurt smile- but one that seemed…happy. My mind screamed no. I was _not _seeing this. You were not at some fancy restaurant with some woman; you were _not _kissing this woman; you were _not_ smiling at her. A few more seconds passed, and I was struck with reality; yes, you were.

I ran faster then I think I've run in my entire life. I wasn't really paying attention to where I ran; I just went. I kept replaying the scene in my mind. You…kissing someone else…looking happy. Why did you look like that? You looked…weird. You'd never, ever, _ever _given me that type of look. I stopped somewhere in the middle of street. I let my back hit some type of brick and I slid down the wall, burying my head into my hands. Had I really made you that miserable? If I had, then why did you keep me around so long? It was obvious by the way I had just seen you acting that it wouldn't have hurt you terribly to kick me out on my ass. So why didn't you?

To say I was confused was an understatement. You're a complete contradiction -bet you didn't know I knew that word; you know, I'm smarter then you give me credit for. You tell me no one can know about our thingy, but you get really possessive when you think other people are making passes at me. You act like you're the most uncaring bastard in the world -which you very well could be- but you let yourself slip and be the nice, caring person that I know deep down you could always be if you wanted to. And when I finally get the courage to leave you, not only do you get over me without even batting an eyelash, but you do it with a _girl_.

Did I like…turn you off men or something? Or is it just that you cared for me so much you couldn't bear the pain of being in a thingy with another guy. Oh yeah, I'm just _sure _it was the last one.

"Joey?" someone asked. I really thought it was you. I thought you had found me and were coming to apologize, sweep me off my feet and take me back home where you would uh…further make it up to me. But I realized that it wasn't you. I looked up, blinking when all I saw was black hair and semi-concerned emerald eyes.

"Duke?" I asked, somewhat stunned. What was _he _doing here? I blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that it was him. Once I confirmed it I groaned. I just…didn't want to see _him _of all people right then.

"Nice to see you too," he mumbled. He said something else -I wasn't paying attention- but then stopped, mid-sentence I think. "Joey…are you crying?"

You could ruin any mood just by saying what's on your mind

And you could only tame his body never tame his mind

It wasn't until he asked the question that I felt something warm falling down my cheek. I lifted up my hand and wiped a tear away; inside I was cursing myself. I was crying over you, 'ya jerk. And what were you doing? Makin' out with some blond bimbo. "Course not," I answered, rubbing my eye. "I just got some dirt in my eye, dats all."

He didn't look convinced. Instead of saying anything, he just sighed and slid down the wall next to me. We sat in silence for the next few moments before he finally asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why would I wanna talk about dirt? It's not much of an interesting subject. At least dats dis man's opinion."

He sighed and shook his head. "Why are you crying?"

I was angry then, because you know what, it wasn't any of his business. I told him as much, and glared at him. "Why do you _care_?" As an after thought I added, "And I _wasn't_ cryin."

"I was just asking. I heard that's why friends do," he told me, sounding a bit angry. I regretted yelling at him; it wasn't his fault you were such a prick. "Never mind. Why would you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Duke…it's not dat…it's just I dun really feel like…"

"I said forget it," he told me softly and stood up. He looked back down at me, and I could still see the genuine concern in his eyes -being with Tristan has actually been good for him, he's been a lot easier to hang around ever since they got together- and shrugged his shoulders. "When you feel like talking, my doors open, okay?"

I nodded, and just like that he was gone. And you were gone. And suddenly I found myself very, very alone. I brooded some more the rest of that day, because it seemed like the proper thing to do. The morning came, and I'd never been so glad to see a Monday morning. I knew that I was going to have to see you, but if I brooded anymore, I swear I was going to end up in some type of mental institution.__

I walked into homeroom, and there you were. Sitting in the back of the classroom, typing something on your laptop. I stopped right in the doorway, and I couldn't help but stare. You looked like you always did; cold, uncaring, emotionless, like there was nothing that could pull you away from that computer screen. It hit me then; that letter, my time with you, the kisses, touches, embraces, everything, hadn't meant a damn thing to you, had they?

_And I can only so much (from not so far away)_

_And I admit this could be love (love can always wait)_

_But it goes over your head_

It meant…a lot more then not a damn thing to me. In fact, it meant a whole more. It hurt seeing you like that; almost as much as it had to see you kissing that girl. I wanted to go and ask you who she was, where you met her, why the hell were you kissing her, but I just stood there. I thought -stupidly, yeah, I admit, but it was only me theory for a second!- maybe you didn't even realize that was a girl. I mean hey, you may be a Kaiba, but even your oblivious to some things. Like the fact that it kills Mokuba whenever you work later than usual, the fact that I'm like…in love with you…or something, the fact that we all really do care about you; if you could miss stuff _that _obvious, then you could have missed the fact that the guy you were kissing had breasts, right?

Or maybe you went both ways. More confusing questions to ask myself. You had all the answers, like you always do but I couldn't ask you -something I think you had planned, because you always have to be the one who's in complete control, jerk. If I did ask, I'd have to admit it was a mistake for leaving you, and I'm not even sure if it was.

I'm not saying it was a good idea, I'm just not sure if it was a bad one. They say if you love something, you should it let it go or something like that. And I love you…or something like love. Oh damn, I better love you. This hurts too much for it not to be love. Seeing you with that girl did something to me. It felt like…a lot of bad things I can't put into words. I mean, I was crying. I hadn't done that since I found out Serenity had to get that operation for her eyes. And I love Serenity; more than anything on the face of the planet, which is why it's all right if I cry for her. But for you? The only thing that could make crying for you -or because of you- even somewhat bearable in my mind would have to be because I love you. Not as much as Serenity of course, because there's still a part of me that hates you. But it would make sense. I cried, because I love you. I hurt, because I love you.

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

I think things would be easier if I still completely hated you, but I know that it's never going to be like that again. I could never _only _hate you again; I mean sure I can hate you, you make it pretty easy to do that, but I don't think I can hate you without feeling other…things for you. Which sucks, because this is just complicated. And painful. And…

I sound pathetic, don't I? That's what _you _would tell me anyway. That I was acting just like a pitiful little dog. You never did get tired with the dog thing. I would have thought for a genius you would have been able to come up with a lot more, but you kept up the dog thing. And okay…sometimes it wasn't _that _bad. You know you really are a bastard; a good kissing, nice smelling, warm, cuddly, somewhat kinky -remember the dog collar?- bastard, but a bastard nonetheless. I really should hate you for it.

The whole week went by way to slow. Each moment seemed to be dragged out, just to spite me. I saw you with that girl a few more times. Rachel Smith; blond hair, brown eyes, head of the cheerleading squad, and surprisingly, a Duelist. She's pretty too. Not the smartest person I've ever seen, but who am I to talk eh? I saw you talking to her -on Wednesday I think- outside in the parking lot. She has an attitude, and it was fun watching you guys argue. I just leaned against the wall and watched you both; it was really rather amusing. In fact, it reminded me of our old arguments -but I tried not to think about that. Soon the argument got heated, and I swore she was going to slap you. Silently I was rooting for her to give you a black eye and give you a good kick in the old Kaiba family jewels -you deserve it- but it didn't happen. Unfortunate, cause it would have been great to see someone actually do that to you, besides me.

You grabbed her, pulled her against you, and kissed her. I blanched when I saw it, but I didn't look away. Her hands went around your neck, pulling you closer -bitch- to deepen the kiss. That was _my _move. I used to do that. I watched her fingers run through your hair, and you pulled her even closer. Again, _my move_! This girl was kissing you almost exactly like me. Did that mean I kissed like a girl? …Eww, I hope not.

Then, something really unexpected. Your eyes shot open, and met mine. I could feel heat flooding to my face. I'd just been caught watching you make out with your girlfriend, like some type of old pervert, or peeping Joey. I couldn't bring myself to look away, and I prayed that you did. But you didn't. You kept eye contact with me, never looking away. You wrapped your arms even tighter around her, pulling her even _closer _-if that was even possible- and continued kissing. You pulled away from her slightly, and -still not ever removing your gaze from mine- began kissing her neck softly. I felt another tear, and for what seemed like the millionth time in the last few days, I ran away.

If I'm reaching you your not letting it show

Used up your space and there's no room to grow

Too deep, can't breath and you can't find the end

It's right in front of you

But it goes over your head

More running -I swear, I should join the track team or something- and I found myself heading towards the karaoke bar again. You laughed at me the first time I told you this -insensitive jerk- but when I find myself really upset…I do karaoke.

What would you rather have me do? Inhale some drug, slice through my own skin, pop a pill, force it all down inside and never think about it again like you do? Well, I know you would never do drugs; your just too smart for that. I hope you wouldn't hurt yourself, though hoping has never done much good for me. Don't think I never saw those scars on your arm. I did. I never said anything, since I never saw any new ones after we started our uh thingy. And I know you could afford pills, but the only ones I've ever seen you take are one for migraines.

So yeah, I sing. It's silly…stupid even. But it helps me. I like to sing, so there. I went there Wednesday and sung my heart out. I felt a lot better afterwards, like I knew I would.

When I'm standing on the stage, I feel…free. I know I know, I'm a silly little puppy, just shut up okay? When I'm there, the spot light on me, and I'm letting every word pour out of me, I'm not just Joey, third-rate Duelist; Joey the mutt; Joey the sidekick to the King of Games. I can let my emotions flow freely, and not worry about what anyone else to say because hey, everyone just thinks I'm singing a song. I can get everything out; my pain, anger, frustration, everything, and it only takes around four minutes. Yeah, karaoke is a good way to work off all my troubles.

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

What does she have?

Can you let go?

Can you tell me what I am aching to know?

You had to mess that up too, didn't you? Oh I really hated you then. When I was standing up on stage, mic in hand, eyes wandering over the audience before the music started, and there you were. My heart leapt, because again I thought that you were here to apologize; the whole knight in shining armor of mind was getting old. Because you brought her with you.

Bastard, bastard, bastard! How the hell could you do that to me? I knew instantly what you were doing, what was going on here. You were using me the entire time, weren't you? And now you were flaunting it in front of my face. Showing me just how little I meant to you. You had to know how much it hurt me to see you and her there, sitting in a table, your arm around her shoulders loosely -which seemed weird, because loose wasn't something you did. At least not with me. You held me tightly, really close, like you were afraid I was going to bolt at any moment…of course you held me like that though. Didn't want me to ruin your fun by leaving, did you?

I thought I was going to cry again, but I forced myself to sing. I pushed out every word, and it almost hurt to sing them, but I did anyway. I didn't want you to see how much you affected me, even though you probably already knew you did. Was it amusing, to see me up there, almost choking on each syllable as I tired desperately not to look over at you.

I hope I love you, Kaiba, because it wouldn't be fair for this to hurt so much if I don't love you; it wouldn't be fair if you could make me cry like if I don't love you.

You must not have a heart

Have nothing in your chest

---

Well…that had more angst than I thought it would. I was really going to aim for this to be a humor story, but it didn't actually turn out like that. -shrugs- Oh well. In case your confused, Joey was talking about the events that happened the Saturday right after he left the letter (don't worry, yes, you'll all find out what the letter said in time) up to Wednesday night when he was in the karaoke bar and he sees Kaiba and Rachel come in.

Kai-Kai-san: How come I'm so mean in this chapter? And why do I have a girlfriend? -glares- When do I get my puppy back?!

I need you to be mean for the plot. And you have a girlfriend because when I was listening to the song it kept saying she in the chorus, and gave me the idea. And hey, did you notice all of her similarities to Joey?

Joe-Joe-kun: What similarities?

Kai-Kai-san: And he said _I _was oblivious.

And you'll get your puppy back soon, promise. This story is going to be really short. I think it's going to have two or three more chapters. There are two songs I know I definitely wanna use, and one that I'm still iffy about. And hey, this chapter was like, over 4,000 words, so please review, cause it's nice and I worked pretty darned hard. Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Three: From the Inside

Disclaimer: What? You mean I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!? Since when? And I don't own the song 'Ending in Tragedy' by New Found Glory either? -slams down phone- Now they tell me!

Title: Misery Medley

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler.

Summary: Joey wrote a letter to Kaiba that explains how he really feels. When he finally gets the courage to give it to him, what will be the ending result? Yaoi and shounen-ai, KaibaJoey.

Warnings: More bishies in pain. Yay!

Author's Notes: Yet _another _chapter which was written at around 12 in the morning. Maybe if I wrote during…I dunno…the daytime, my fics would be better. I might even be able to write Joey in character! -sigh- Oh well. Gah, this story is getting depressing. Maybe it's just the song (it's really sad, if you listen to it, you'll know what I mean) but I felt sad while writing this chapter. Oh, thank you to all who reviewed. You all are so kind and were so sweet. It's just great fun making Kaiba a bastard, to let you all know. You should try it sometime! And I have decided that there is going to be this chapter, then one more. I still haven't decided whether or not to have a fluffy ending or not.

Kai-Kai-san: As long as I'm happy.

-rolls eyes- Honestly Joe, what do you see in him?

Joe-Joe-kun (I almost wrote Jou-Jou. No! Must…use…dub…names): -looks up from staring at Kaiba's ahem…lower regions- Huh?

---

Chapter Three: From the Inside

I tried to save us

But little did I know

You are a speeding train off track

With little time to go

Should I have given up earlier? Was it a mistake to be with you at all? I really did try, honest, I did. Tried to be…anything you wanted me to be for you. I felt like I owed it to you or something. Well not _me _personally, but _someone_ did. You needed someone, didn't you? Someone to be there for you, always. I know you had Mokuba, but you he couldn't be there for you like _that_, because that would uh…be really, really, wrong.

You did need someone. I know you did. I saw it in your eyes sometimes. The way they would shine with determination, anger, lust, annoyance. They reflected everything you felt. Especially your need. Your need to have someone with you, someone love you, someone hold you; you needed someone to be weak for you, and you always will.

I was willing to give that to you. Do you know how hard that was for me? To stop trying to fight all the time just so that I could be weak for you? I guess it's kind of weird -but it's you, and your not exactly the poster child for 'normal', especially when it comes to relationships- but people always say that they want someone to be strong for them. You don't want that, and you don't need that. You _are _strong. You have so much strength sometimes it scared me. You needed to use it; you couldn't just sit around in an office typing away at a keyboard. That's why you Duel.

I don't know if you even remember telling me, or meant to tell me, but you slipped one night and so did it. It's not that you like to fight, it's just how you live. You were brought up fighting and you can't quit. You couldn't, not even if you wanted to. Did it scare you? That drive, that burn to fight and struggle all the time, the kind you couldn't control. You hate not being in control. But I'm getting off track again, aren't I? You Duel because it gives you a reason to fight; something to fight _for_. That's a reason you used to fight with me all the time. Because you _had _to fight. That's why you needed -and still do, maybe- me to be weak for you. So that you could always fight; not only for yourself, but for me, too.

I tried everything

Tried so hard to let you know

But now I'm on my last thread

Pulling away to no avail

I hated it at first. Loathed the fact that you always wanted to fight my battles and have control over everything. But you know what, after a while, it wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice, actually. I was tired of always trying to be strong; I don't think I was all that good at it, anyway. I knew that if it ever became too much, and I couldn't find the strength, you would be there. It reassured me, in some twisted way, to let you have such complete and utter control over everything sometimes.

I think I put that in the letter. I guess control was always an issue with us. It's not as if I'm some type of freak who has to command every single aspect of almost everything in almost everyone's lives -cough…_you_…cough- but I did like some type of control, even when I was being weak. I think you liked that, in some way. You liked being able to be the one in the drivers seat, but you still got to fight, even then.

Wasn't it working for you? The weak/strong/fight/submit/love/hate thingy we had? Or did it just get boring to you? Was I not enough to hold your interest? God, what am I even talking about? I'm feeling sorry for myself and _I'm_ the one who left _you_. I walked out of that door and I'm the one sitting alone in my bedroom on a Friday night…brooding again. I blame you for that, too. I wouldn't even know what brooding was if I hadn't spent so much time with you. Was the time with you wasted…or was it worth it?

Honestly, I don't know. And I don't know why I'm still going over it all. You've obviously gotten over it, so why can't I? I'm just…confused. I thought that maybe if I left it would clear up all the confusion, but it hasn't. I still loath you with a passion; especially when I see you with that Rachel bitch…I mean girl. But I still have feelings for you. I don't know if you have feelings for me. I mean, you can't, or else you wouldn't being playing tonsil hockey with cheerleader sluts…again, I meant girls, in the parking lot. So if you don't care…then why should I? Why should I let myself wallow in self-pity over something I brought upon myself? I shouldn't be this miserable. Leaving was supposed to fix that. And it hasn't. I'm still miserable. Just more so…since I can't blame you. I can only blame myself. Sighing, I allow myself to fall back on my bed and let my eyes drift close. I don't want this. I want to get over you. So…I will.

Yeah

Now it's our time

Yeah

Now it's our time

And I'll see you on the other side

Won't I? I mean, I will get over you, right? I have to. Damn it, I don't know. Maybe leaving wasn't the greatest idea in the world. I had no idea it would hurt this much. When I wrote that letter, I didn't feel the things I feel now. Well I did, I was just more bitter about it. I guess I just hadn't realized just how deep I really was. But now I do, and it's too late. Much to late. I mean, you're already over me. You've moved on and are living your life without so much as looking my way. Why can't I do that? Maybe I just not as detached as you are.

I'm convinced that I meant nothing to you. Then, I remember the times when I was convinced that I meant the world to you…like you could have loved me even. And then well, I'm just confused again. I really hate feeling like this, I hope you know. I keep second guessing everything I do. I want to talk to you, but what could I possibly say? Ask you how come you aren't off somewhere being heartbroken because the love of your life had walked out on you? That would be stupid. I'm most certainly not the love of your life; I mean, you'd have to actually _love _me for that to happen.

Did I want you to be heartbroken? Not want, maybe. Just, expected. No, I didn't expect you to be heartbroken. Maybe _affected_, but not heartbroken. Hoped. Yeah, that was it. I hoped that I had meant so much to you that I shattered your black little heart into a million pieces.

If I'm a sadist then well…I blame you for that, too. It's easy to blame stuff on you. And there I go. Being weak again and letting you fight. You know, it's amazing how you didn't even have to _do _anything to drive me insane -no, I'm not really insane, but you know what I'm talking about. You go through our whole thingy, taking what you want and giving what you see fit, then watch me leave, and the next day get a new person to be your plaything; you didn't lift a finger and I still feel like dirt. And I basically did it to myself. Man, I'm more screwed up then I thought I was.

One thing is for sure; I have to stop going over this. I really _am _going to go insane if I keep it up. If I replay that night in my mind one more time I'm going to end up pulling out all of my hair or something. I have to believe that giving you that letter was the right thing to do. I have to believe that leaving you was right. If I don't I'm going to just keep second guessing and analyzing and doing a whole lot of other things that make my head hurt. I have to think of the positives. Like, if I had never left, then I would still be living in my fantasy world; the one where I thought you actually cared about me…somewhat, at least. I would hate to live a lie like that. I could never do something like that, you know, live a lie. Not like you.

Beneath all your skin

There's another side to you

You built up city walls so I never get through

You built up city walls so I never get through

Yeah, you live a lie. The thing is, you've been living it so long, you don't know what's real anymore. You've spent so much time being cold and ruthless that your mask of ice is your real face. I think I would have liked to known you before…before you were like you are. When you were always the Seto that Mokuba claims you to be. You would have been nice then. But…I don't know if I could be able to handle a nice, kind, fluffy Seto. As sad as it is, I think I'm better off with cold hearted, bastard Kaiba.

And didn't I just say I was going to stop this? Stop thinking about you, brooding about you, having deep thoughts about you? God…since when did _I _have deep thoughts anyway? I liked it better when everything was simple. When the worst things I had to worry about was stuff like 'how drunk is dad going to be tonight?', 'will I get my homework turned in on time?', 'can I handle the beatings I'm going to get when I decide I'm going to quit the gang?'. You know…simple stuff. Easy stuff. You're definitely not easy. When I say…err…think that, I mean not easy as in your not easy to figure out. Not that your easy the other way. Not that you were _hard _or anything. Well…for me you weren't. What can I say? Must be the Wheeler charm. When we first got together, I thought I was going to be the one waiting for you to be able to trust me enough to go that far. But, ironically, you were the one waiting for me. And that was a whole of about…what? Five minutes, tops?

I should probably stop _that _train of thought, because once again, I'm supposed to _stop _dwelling about us. I ended it, for good. You're not going to come to me, begging me for forgiveness, and I'm not going to crawl back to you, begging to be taken back. So it's over. And you aren't supposed to sit around and just keep moping about things that are finished. You and I have broken up. We're…broken. And we're not going to be fixed. Ever.

Yeah

Now it's our time

Yeah

Now it's our time

And I'll see you on the other side

I think I just had some type of revelation or something. You and me aren't ever going to be together again, and I'm either going to have to accept that, or I'm going to end up sitting on this bed and brooding until I'm an old man. I'm not going to let that happen. I've given you too much control already. That's it, Seto Kaiba. I'm cutting you off. You want to date some little whore…I really do mean girl -heh, _honest_- good for you. More power to you, in fact. Hope you two have a wonderful life together. I know I'm going to have a wonderful one without you.

I stand up and walk over to my closet, pulling out a dark green shirt and throw it on. I need to get out of this apartment and take a walk or something, and I can't very well do that half-naked. Don't think people would be too appreciative of that. (a/n: -raises hand shyly- um…I would.)

"Dad!" I call out. I see him lying on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. He turns his head, looking back at me. I smile at him softly. "I'm gonna go out, 'kay?"

"Fine," he says. "Just don't stay out too late. And be careful, Joey."

"Right. Love 'ya, bye!"

I open the door and begin heading out of the building. Soon I find myself walking down the street, breathing in the cool October air. I shiver a little as a breeze hits me, and realize I probably should have brought a coat or something. One thing you were useful for, you always had that trench coat. That I could use right now. Damn it Joey…your not suppose to be thinking about him! I sigh softly and kick an empty beer can into the street.

I walk around aimlessly for a while. Of course, I end up at the karaoke bar, a place I need to be right now. Maybe I'll sing one of those country songs where the girl finally leaves her good-for-nothing boyfriend and gets all empowered at the end. I frown, realizing that there is a very sever flaw in my logic. That would make _me _the girl. I blush slightly to myself as I push the door open. Out of all the ways we could end, we do it with me blushing at the front door at the karaoke bar. Funny…that's the same we got together, if memory serves.

Why would I take it too far?

Without thinking about the end at all?

And of course you have to be there, front row and center, Rachel giggling about something as she presses a kiss to your neck. Ah yes, life is perfect. Note the sarcasm. I really should just turn around and leave right now. Forget I even saw you with her. Forget I ever saw you at all.

Your eyes met mine, and I'm trapped again. Just like I was when I saw the two of you kissing at school. I can't help but clench my teeth at the memory. Somehow I manage to pull my eyes away from your own, although it's incredibly hard. Your eyes remind me of black holes -don't laugh, I'm going somewhere with this analogy- because they seem to attract everything in their path, and once they've caught you, you can never pull yourself out. I've always liked your eyes.

I begin heading towards the back, nodding at a few waiters that know me around here. I sit down and can't help but look back at up at your table. Your arm is around her again, and she's still kissing your neck, and you look like your about ready to slap her…or maybe not. I don't know, all I can really see is the back of your head. But I can tell by the way your arm sits so tensely on her shoulders that your keeping yourself from doing something; what it is thought, I don't know. Slapping her, kissing her, looking back at me? All possibilities, I guess.

I order a Vanilla Coke and some fries. Not that I'm really hungry -yes, shocking isn't it- but I figure that eating will keep me from walking up there and cursing you out for not being at home alone, crying your eyes out over the fact that I'm not there anymore. I think that my whole 'not-ever-thinking-about-Kaiba' plan went right out the window as soon as I saw you. Not that it was going very well to begin with, anyway. Looks like I can't just quit you cold turkey. I look up and see your eyes on me. You blink and quickly turn your head -in embarrassment? What was that look in your eyes? Anger, jealousy, resentment, hurt? I could have swore I saw those almost tears in your eyes again. Maybe I won't have to quit cold turkey.

If a fortune could say what the future will bring

Then I'm not convinced

It's ending in tragedy

I do have to quit though, I'm pretty sure of that. But maybe I don't have to just stop thinking about you, seeing you, remembering you at one time. I'll do it gradually. Like one of those twelve step program things. Yeah. That should work, right? I'll take things nice and slow.

Step One: I am going to stop second guessing my decision to leave you. I did it for the right reasons; it just wasn't working. I was falling for you, and you were…well I don't know what the hell you were doing. Playing around, having some fun. Certainly not falling in love.

Step Two: Cut down on brooding. I'm not going to sit around and think about all the bad times we had together, or do any more of that deep thinking about our relationship thingy.

Step Three: I will stop feeling like crying every time I see you with Rachel.

Step Four: I…I will admit that I fell in love with you.

Step Five: I will try my damndest to fall out of love with you.

Step Six: I'll…um…I don't know. When I make it all the way to step five -_if _I make it- I'll think of the rest.

And most of all

It's in my control

To end it all

I wonder what's going to be the hardest step. I look up again, only to see the two of you making out again. Your eyes are open, which is kind of strange. You always closed your eyes when we kissed. And you had your eyes closed when I saw you two the first time. Maybe your going to look back at me again, like you did in the parking lot. Don't do that…please don't do that. It's bad enough you brought her here, to the last place I had. Please God just _don't _look at me.

"Here you go, Joey," says the waitress as she comes by, placing the plate of fries and drink on the table.

I look up at her and offer a weak smile. "T'anks," I tell her.

"No problem. Hey, are you performing tonight?" she asks softly, her green eyes flickering with something I can't quite place.

"…probably," I answer, reaching to take a sip of my Coke.

She smiles widely and pats my back. "Great! Well I hope you have fun! Good luck Joey!" With another wide grin she turns around and walks back to the kitchen.

I watch her leave in confusion, blinking slightly. What was _that _all about? It was like she knows something that I don't. Which could be what…exactly? I hope she's not the one who picks out the songs again. Sometimes they choose the songs for the contestants to sing, and there's usually some type of grand prize for the winner, or winners, for duets. I've never won before; the duets always win. It's so _unfair_.

My eyes wander to you again, and you're still kissing her. Maybe you really are some type of robot; you obviously don't need air. She pulls back, smiling at you, and you mirror the smile. I look back down my fries, absently twirling one around my fingers. I blink, trying to hold back tears. I think…I think step three and five are going to be the hardest.

Yeah

Now it's our time

Yeah

Now it's our time

And I'll see you on the other side

---

All right. We only have one more chapter to go. Yay! This chapter isn't as long as the other two (and in my opinion, isn't as good, but I did finish it at 2 AM) but the song is a lot shorter than the first two.

Kai-Kai-san: The next one is the last chapter?

Yep!

Kai-Kai-san: Thank God. I finally get my puppy back………right?

Uh…

Kai-Kai-san: RIGHT?!

Please review! I'll love you forever (non-gaily, don't be scared)

Kai-Kai-san: RIGHT?!


	4. And so it Ends

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the New Found Glory song 'This Disaster'? Damn…

Title: Misery Medley

Pairing: Seto Kaiba/Joey Wheeler, Tristan/Duke (I don't know _how _that got in there. I just kind of accidently put them together. Heh.)

Summary: Joey wrote a letter to Kaiba that explains how he really feels. When he finally gets the courage to give it to him, what will be the ending results? Yaoi and shounen-ai, Kaiba/Joey.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, shounen-ai, lots of out of character-ness on Joey's part (cause of the letter, and all, I'm not sure) and heart broken bishies. Whoo-hoo!

Author's Notes: Last chapter. -does happy dance- I can't believe how quickly I finished this story. I wrote a chapter a day. I'm so cool! Thank you everyone who reviwed, you all are great. Heh. Everyone's mad at Kaiba. -giggles-

Kai-Kai-san: Well this chapter is told in _my _point of view, so now they can know my side of the story and feel sorry for me too.

-nods- He's right, actually. I think you all might feel just a tad bit sorry for Kai-san after reading this chapter. And also, instead of starting out with song lyrics (we _finally_ get to the karaoke in the chapter) it's starting out with the infamous letter you've all heard so much about. Yay.

---

Chapter Four: And So It Ends

Kaiba, if your reading this, then that means I finally had the guts to give this to you. Which means I'm probably gone, and that you and I broke up. I wonder how long it took me to give this to you? However long it was, I'm sure it's about two times longer than I thought we would be together. Sorry…rambling. Uh…yeah. So, I guess your wondering why I wrote you this, right? It's to say goodbye. I started this letter out as a way to write down my feelings, but then it sort of turned into this...the reasons I can't stay. So uh…here I go.

Kaiba, I really like you. Honestly, truly, like you. The thing is I can't tell if you feel the same way. I know your never going to tell me, and I can't just sit around and wonder forever…that's why I can't stay.

Kaiba, why can't you just relax? I feel like I have to walk on eggshells around you. It's not like I'm going to go crazy and kill you to get your money or anything. You keep me at arms length; you keep acting like I'm still your enemy…that's why I can't stay.

Kaiba, you're a control freak. I know that you probably know that, and I'm not the only to tell you that hat, but it's true. You keep pushing me away but you keep smothering me at the same time. You always want to keep me down, just because you have to be on top -and I do mean that in more ways than one-…that's why I can't stay.

Kaiba, you confuse me. You say one thing then you do another. You say you don't care but act like you do. Do you act the way you do just so you can have the upper hand? You keep me guessing, which is all right. I like surprises. But you make me wonder far too many things about myself. You make me want to be something else, and I don't want to change…that's why I can't stay.

Kaiba, you'd destroy me. I think I could love you, I really do. If you let me, that is. And if you did, then I would stay with you. I would just stay and take whatever crap you gave to me, because I'd love you, and you would use it to your advantage. You take every weakness and exploit it, and in the end I'd just be broken. Then you wouldn't want me anyway…that's why I can't stay.

Kaiba, I should hate you. I really should. Once I thing about everything you've done; not only to me, but to my friends, I think I should hate you. Part of me does still and will always hate you. But the fact that I could see myself loving you too scares the hell out of me. I shouldn't betray my friends like that, because their the people that stuck by me for all that time, and you're the one who put me down, but you're the one I find myself thinking about when I go to sleep…that's why I can't stay.

Uh…so yeah…that's it. I really meant to make it only one reason but the pen and uh my hand well…they just got a life of their own. Maybe we could be friends or something…but what am I saying? Your Seto Kaiba and you don't have friends. You don't have…anything really. I wish it would have worked, but it didn't, so I guess I should end this now and just let you get back to that computer of yours, eh moneybags? And hey you know maybe…look I…God things are supposed to be easier when you write them down. Look Kaiba, maybe one of these days we could try again, if your willing. You can talk to me, even now. I'd be there for you, if you ever needed me to. And…well…that's it.

Sincerely…

Yours truly…

Bye…Joey.

I don't know how many times I re-read the letter before it finally sunk in. You had finally had enough of me. You'd finally gotten tired of all my shit and given up. You had actually left me. When it did finally make it's way to my mind, when I could finally grasp the concept of you walking away from me and never coming back, when the words began to actually make sense, it hurt. After that letter, I was just about as torn up inside as I was when I saw Mokuba, soulless and under Pegasus' control at Duelist Kingdom. I don't know what it was, but I felt _something _inside of me snap as I realized what had just happened.

I'd lost you. My puppy…my Joey. And I hadn't just I _lost _you; I'd driven you away. Everything you said in that letter was true, I'd be in _complete_ denial if I said it wasn't. I did push you away, treat you more like an enemy than a lover, and all of the other things you accused me of. It wasn't by choice, you know. Did you really think that I meant to do all of those things? That I meant to insult you and hurt you when all I really wanted to do was just _hold _you?

Do you know why I was with Rachel? I remember seeing you on Wednesday…that hurt too. Seeing that pain in your eyes. All I wanted to was break away and run over to you, pull you in my arms and kiss you breathless. You probably didn't even notice -your completely oblivious to such obvious things sometimes- the similarities between the two of you. Blond hair, brown eyes, light, flawless skin; the way you liked to argue, Duel, even that naive, idiocy you have about you. You have a lot of similarities actually. She's almost the female equivalent of you. Although she's nowhere near as beautiful. Now that I think about it, no one will be able to match you. Ever.

Did you wonder what we were arguing about? It was about you, I'll have you know. The only reason I started dating her was because it hurt. Yeah, that's right; I was so attached that I couldn't go two entire days without having someone with me. You made me so dependent, you know that? Always having to have someone that was willing to hold me, be held, fight for me, let me fight for them. That's the only reason I was with her pup, I just want you to know that. Know that she didn't mean anything to me.

She…kissed like you. It was strange, really strange. Maybe it was just my imagination. Pitiful to think that it was all in my mind, but it was like you. Such soft lips, warm skin, the way her fingers went through my hair all the way to the nape of my neck; I forgot that it wasn't you. Forgot that it wasn't my puppy that I was holding against me.

We were making out heavily one night at her house. And God I swear when I kissed her I tasted you. Honestly, I think the memory of you is doing something to me pup. She was kissing my neck like you used to -maybe she kisses like a boy, or is it you kiss like a girl? Now _that's _an amusing thought- and all I felt was blond hair running through my fingertips.

"Joey…"

I wasn't even aware that I said your name until I found myself shoved on the ground and their was an unexplainable pain in my groin -now that hurt. I looked up and saw her sitting on the couch, her eyes narrowed and angry, like they were on fire -not as beautiful as yours, of course, but I already mentioned that- as she stared down at me.

"Joey?" she asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" I quetioned her, deciding maybe I could play it cool.

"You said _his _name, Kaiba."

I stood up and gave her the most convincing 'I-have-no-idea-what-the-hell-your-going-on-about' glare I could get -I could lie to her. I'll admit, she was a lot like you, but she didn't have your eyes, therefore could never make me tell her the truth.

"I think you should go."

So I left. Wednesday rolled around and she didn't want to talk to me. I caught her in the parking lot and that's where it happened. What you saw pup, it was just me trying to convince her that it was her I wanted, not you; when really it was the exact opposite. That's why I kissed her, but I couldn't close my eyes. If I closed my eyes then I might fool myself into thinking it was you again. And when I caught your eyes…

I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have looked away but I didn't. I don't really know why, but I couldn't bring myself too. Maybe it's because I really am just a heartless bastard. Maybe that's why I brought her to the karaoke bar. That was low, even for me, I'll admit. I don't enjoy hurting you pup…it's just…I wanted to see you. And I wasn't about to come here alone.

So many questions came with that letter. Do you really hate me still? I guess I can't blame you. You are right, you know. You _should _hate me. And it really would be easier if you did hate me. Because if you loathed me instead of caring for me, hurting you could have been so much easier. Do you really think I would have broken you? I wouldn't have done it on purpose, I swear it. I might put you down sometimes, but break you down completely? I would never forgive myself for that. Hell pup, if you _cried _because of me, I think my heart -what's left of it, anyway- would break in two. I hope I never made you cry, but somehow I feel a nagging in the back of my mind that it'd be foolish of me to think that. I can still hope though; pretend. Since I've never seen you cry, I can pretend that you never have.

It's easy living in denial. It was _too _easy for me. I learned how to surround myself with a collection of complex twists and turns, weaving myself away from the truth when it go a little too close; a little too painful. But then there's…you. I look into those eyes of yours -big, soulful, filled with fire and suspicion, yet a certain innocent trust, like you would believe anything I told you if I could make it sound sincere enough- and I can't bring myself to move; I can't bring myself spin a web to hide from anything. I can't lie to you, pup.

You have _no _right to do that to me. You have no right to make me see the truth, but you do. You seem to forget who your dealing with. I'm Seto Kaiba, and I'm not the sort of person who can manipulated into caring for anyone -other than Mokuba. But you managed to pull it off. You made me want to tell you the truth, you made me want to -God, am I even admitting to this?- _feel _again.

I let you have control over me. Did you ever notice how much power you held over me? That's not how it was supposed to be, you know. It wasn't what I had planned. I was going to use you. Make you weak so that I could be strong; I was perfectly willing to break you then. But then you had to go and…do _that_. You had to keep looking at me with those clear eyes, giving me those soft, _trusting _kisses, acting as if you cared for me; loved me even, or something close to that. If you hadn't done that everything would have been fine. I could have kept on hating you. I could have remained completely detached, unaffected by anything and everything you did. But no, you couldn't just leave it well enough alone could you? You went and made me care, stupid dog. Made me want you, made me _need _you, made me…_care_.

I craved your weakness, to see fire and pain in your eyes, that's all it was in the beginning. Then I started wanting more. Call me selfish -and I am- but I started _needing _it. I started needing more than dominance and control, more than the spark in your eye. I started needing ridiculous things, insane things; the feel of you next to me when I woke up in the morning, the soft smiles you gave, the love you seemed to give so freely to everyone. That's what I needed. I was so determined to get it…that I guess I never realized when I'd actually _gotten _it.

I didn't notice though. I kept striving to find someway, some possible way that could make you love me. I wasn't sure if I even loved you, or if I could possibly ever love you; that wasn't important. I just wanted _you_ to love _me_. Somehow it became the one thing I ever tried to get from you, though I suppose my methods didn't work quite too well. It's not as if I had someone to teach me about love -I doubt you wanted me to use the methods Gozaburo had when he was teaching me how to show _love _to him. Though if you did…it would certainly make things more interesting. Much more twisted and disturbing, yes, but interesting none the less.

I think I almost cried when I read that letter. _Almost_, because you know I would never really cry. I had worked so hard to get you to love me -I'd been desperate to do anything that might have gotten your love, gotten you to give me your heart, I'd tried everything, and in the end I only ended up making you believe that I didn't care for you- only to see my efforts destroyed with a few words. You _liked _me, and I'll admit that -pathetically- it made me skyrocket for a little while, just the thought that you truly, honestly, sincerely had some type of feelings for me -though it wasn't exactly what I'd wanted- and then it all came crashing back down as soon as I finished it.

You said you hated me; that some part of you would _always _hate me. I'd worked so hard for so long to dispel any feelings of bitterness towards me, and in the end all I had done was embed those feelings of resentment in you permanently. You put in the letter that you would always be there for me, but you had to be lying. After everything I had put you through, even claiming that you still hated me -not that I don't believe you or anything- you were willing to give it another try, another round with Seto Kaiba. It must have been all of that time with Yugi or all of those speeches Tea put you through that caused you to put that. I know that if I were to go up to you and ask you to come back to me -not that I ever would, for reasons I'll reveal soon enough- you would just give me that confused, innocent look that you had every time I asked you to do something I could tell your insides were screaming at you not to do. But you'd end up submitting anyway, doing whatever it was patiently even though I know you were just itching to beat the hell out of me.

I can't do that to you anymore, puppy. That's why I could never take you back. You couldn't possibly want me. And if you did, then maybe I really did break you, wear you down just a bit too much. I couldn't stand that, and I'd just have to make myself another set of lies to pretend like I hadn't. And if you didn't want me…you would probably come with me anyway, wouldn't you? Just because you promised it to me in that damn letter. You would feel like, if I put myself on the line enough to ask you back, that you owed it to me. I'm realizing my mistakes now. I can't force you to love me; I won't force you into some kind of relationship with me. I…care for you too much.

One thing that hurt almost as much -maybe more- then the fact that you said you would always hate me, was the fact that you always called me Kaiba. In fact, you've never once called me Seto. I can recall a million and one times when I would have rather heard that name from your lips over anything else -well besides maybe I love you. Maybe that's one of the reasons I still kept treating you like my enemy. Because as long as you referred to me as Kaiba -it's not even my name, not really. My name is Seto, Kaiba is just a formality, it never meant anything, it's not _mine_- you were still treating me like _your _enemy.

You still hated me. I don't think my ego will ever get over that one, although I don't know what I could have expected. You'll always hate me…always? If I wasn't so damn proud, I would admit to myself that I love you; and if I did that, I think that letter might have destroyed me. But I am too proud, and I will never admit that you affected me so much as to make me love you. I'd admit I gave you power, gave you strength over me; I can't do that. No matter how hard I try…I couldn't even if I wanted to pup, believe that. And even though I can't admit I love you -not that I'm acknowledging the feeling in anyway in this statement- I can certainly say I don't hate you. There is not a single part of me that even has the strength to hate you. The most I might feel is a bit of bitterness because I had to give up some control to you, but other than that well there's only…well you know. That thing I have for you that I can't admit. God, it was so much easier when we just hated each other.

"Are you aware

Of how much you complicate me?" I sing, as calmly as I can.

"And are you aware

Your words suffocate me?" Your eyes flash, and I think your angry about something. But you look hurt too. Whenever I find out who _randomly _picked us to a duet together -to this song, no less- I will have them hunted down, tortured, and maimed.

"And don't deny

You've been talking behind my back to your friends," I sing, and feel the truth in the words as my voice gets a bit stronger, angrier even.

"And don't deny

One day you'll need me…need me."

There is a pause, and we both unsure. This is just weird. I'm sure you know that too. Isn't it too much of a coincidence for us to both be chosen to sing a random duet together? And these lyrics…if I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone planned this or something. We both open our mouths, singing the chorus together in harmony.

"All my life I've been looking for the answers

To the questions you never asked and

We never planned on this disaster

When will I let it go?"

I take a breath and you nod, starting off this verse by singing the line as it appears on the screen.

"So incomplete

Your stare is cold unlike anything I've ever seen."

"So incomplete

Your body is tired and falling apart at the seams."

"I won't deny

I took no part in ever wanting you back."

"And don't deny

One day you'll need me…need me."

Once again we go back to singing together. You look angry. Your releasing everything into your words, and it's almost breathtaking to watch. Now I remember why I used to sit in the back sometimes and watch you sing. You seem so carefree when you do; your pouring your heart and soul and everything you've got into each word. Your so passionate about everything you do, your entire life; your friends, family, dueling, even singing. What would it be like if I was on that list? To know that you put just as much into loving me -not hating me, I'm living in denial here, remember?- as everything else.

"All my life I've been looking for the answers

To the questions you never asked and

We never planned on this disaster

When will I let it go?"

Your grip on the mic tightens; now I know your angry. I look out in the crowd, at the table where Rachel should be. Odd…she's not there.

"If it's tonight

Please let me know

If it's tonight

Why don't you let me know?

All my life I've been looking for the answers

To the questions you never asked and

We never planned on this disaster

When will I let it go?"

The audience is cheering, and I think it's pretty safe to assume that we've won. We were the last "randomly picked couple" to perform…I swear this is some kind of conspiracy. I wonder who's behind it? Yugi perhaps? Hmm…somehow I don't think so. We walk off the stage, neither of us looking at each other as a man goes up on stage and begins talking about something or other. Neither of us are paying attention. Instead we lean against the wall next to the other contests and stare down at the floor, pretending the other doesn't exist.

I want to ask you so badly, but I bite my lip to keep my mouth shut. I've already hurt you enough. Like you said…I would end up breaking you. And I won't do that to you, no matter how much I want you to love me. I may not be the kindest, most sensitive, loving guy in the world, but I'll be damned if I've allowed myself to become so cruel that I would _knowingly _break you down as badly as you obviously think I would.

There is another applause and someone slaps my back. I look up, ready to punch whomever had the stupidity to touch me right now, only to see a grinning man pointing up to the stage. People are smiling at us and I hear people cheering your name -you come here enough, honestly, they should rent you some type of apartment or little closet to put all your stuff in so you can stay here 24/7- and I know that indeed, our little number won us the contest.

A woman with blond hair comes walking towards us, holding out some fifty dollar gift certificates to some restaurant. I don't see the name, just grab the certificate and stuff it in my pocket. I take a chance to glance at you, and catch as soft smile on your face as you fold it and tuck it into your pocket. You catch me staring and look up, our eyes meeting for a moment that seems to last an eternity.

There are so many things I want to say, and they almost all rush out at once, but all I can do is force myself to stare at you emotionlessly. I won't let you undo me this time, pup. This is the most important truth I've ever had to hide from you; I'm not going to let you hold power over me now, not when the stakes are this high.

I manage to pull my eyes away from you and I scan the room, searching for another blond head so I can get the hell out of here. I think I spot her, standing near the back. I begin walking towards her but stop mid stride when I see the brown haired boy she's talking to. Another teen joins them, absently twirling a lock of raven hair in his fingertips.

I look back and see that your just as confused as I am. Why is she talking to Tristan and Duke? What in the hell is going on around here? Clenching my teeth I begin walking over to them, my glare speaking volumes of the pain they are going to feel if I find out their behind this.

"You," I hiss, and all three of them turn to face me.

"Uh…hey Kaiba!" they all say nervously.

I can feel my eye beginning to twitch in anger, but instead take a deep breath. "Come on Rachel, we don't have time to stay here and talk with these losers."

"Lay off Kaiba," Tristan barks -funny, I thought that was _your _job- glaring. "She can talk to whoever she wants."

"And why she would want to talk to such an utter waste of space like you, I'll never have any idea," I smirk.

"Leave him alone," Duke tells me.

I continue smirking, as if I'm going to be intimated by _him_. "Or what, Devlin? You'll chuck a dice at me? I don't have time to waste on the two of you."

"Do you always have to be such a prick, Kaiba?"

That voice…how long has it been since I've heard it? It doesn't even matter that your insulted me; I'm just ridiculously happy that you're speaking to me. I turn around, unable to keep my superior smirk from faltering slightly as I level your glare.

"Do you always have to be such an annoyance? Ah wait…I forgot. It comes naturally to dogs."

I get some twisted amount of pleasure when your fist connects with my jaw; not because I like the pain or anything, I'm no masochist -I don't _think_, that would just be a whole new list to add to my problems- but because…I hate admitting this…I've missed it. I've missed talking to you, seeing you, fighting with you, feeling you…God Joey…I want you to touch me again…I don't care if it is because your trying to send me to the emergency room.

"Stop it!" Rachel cries, wrapping her hands around your arm.

"Told you this wouldn't work," Tristan mumbles, absently wrapping his arm around Duke and pulling him closer.

"What wouldn't work?" I ask him, rubbing my jaw. "What the hell did you two morons do?"

"Three morons Kaiba," she says and I gap at her momentarily. "And you shouldn't be so angry. We only wanted to see you and Joey happy again."

"Happy? What…? What are you talking about?"

"Contrary to what you may believe," Duke begins, "we're not complete idiots. It didn't take that much brain power to figure out what was going on."

You step in front of them, breathing heavily, and I can tell it's taking everything you have not to pound them into the floor. Pity, that might be fun to see. "What did you do?" you breath.

"Calm down Joey," Rachel says softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. "We didn't mean in harm. But it was the only way to get you guys to react with each other."

"How did you…know?" you ask them, eyes going slightly wider.

Duke and Tristan both give you soft, reassuring smiles. "It was kind of obvious actually. Duke told me that he ran into you on Sunday, and then suddenly Kaiba has this girlfriend who is basically your twin, only a girl," Tristan explains. What does he mean Duke saw you Sunday? Did you…see us at the restaurant? Oh…pup.

"Yeah. And well you know…" Duke adds, smiling. "It's obvious that you two have had something going on. I mean every time you two fight it looks like your going to jump each other and start fu-"

"Basically it was hard to miss!" Rachel interrupts. Tristan slaps a hand over his boyfriends -I assume, anyway- mouth to stop him before he says anything _really_ stupid. "Look you two, you guys have some…issues you need to work on."

"But you aren't going to get over it by ignoring each other and dating girls," Tristan says, shooting a disapproving look my way. "No offence Rach; if I was straight, I would so do 'ya!"

"Uh…thanks..."

"Moey…more poer mgend…" Duke narrows his eyes. Moments later Tristan's eyes widen and he yelps, pulling his hand to his chest.

"Ow! You bit me!"

"Well I wanted to talk," Duke replies. "Besides…I thought you _liked _it when I bit you."

"Are you guys gonna get to a point anytime soon?" you ask, eyebrow twitching.

"Joey, your our friend, and we hate seeing you miserable. And Kaiba…uh…well we hate seeing you miserable Joey! So you two need to talk it out or something."

Both Rachel and Tristan nod. Flashing us reassuring smiles, they all begin heading towards the door, leaving us in the back of the bar. We stand there in awkward silence for a few minutes. I try to will myself to walk away, to leave before I do something and end up messing things up even more then I did the first time. Nothing seems to happen when I tell my feet to move, though, so I suppose I'll just have to settle with standing here next to you.

"Do you hate me?"

"Do you love me?"

I know two voices spoke; but I don't know who asked what. I find myself staring into your honey eyes, my will to lie slowly coming undone.

"No," we both answer softly, and I don't know which one of us should be heartbroken. But by the pain in your eyes, I think maybe it's you.

I can't let you think I hate you. Then again…I can't let you think I love you. Before I know what's happening your arms are wrapped around me and your face is buried into my shoulder. Immediately I return the embrace, almost melting at your touch. A week is way to long to go without you, pup. I don't think I could survive any longer than that. I run my fingers through your golden hair -God I missed this- and inhale the scent of whatever type of shampoo it is that you use. I feel your fingers curling into the fabric of my trench coat and look down to see you staring up at me, brown eyes wide and rimmed with tears. This sounds twisted -it is- but you are beautiful when you cry.

"You really hate me Kaiba?" you question, your voice quivering slightly.

No Joey, I don't hate you. I can't _bring _myself to hate you; I don't think I'll ever be able to. I follow your jaw line, trying to keep myself from looking into your eyes -can't look in your eyes when I lie to you.

"…yes," I answer and dip down, pressing my lips to yours softly. And I thought I had missed just touching you. You really do make me pathetic, you know that.

When I pull you take in a deep breath, panting slightly. You somehow force me to meet your gaze, and I pray to God that you don't ask me that again, or else I wouldn't be able to lie.

"That's too bad…" you whisper, brushing your lips over mine softly. I lean forward, trying to capture your mouth in another kiss, but you pull back to speak. "Because…I kind of think I might sort of…you know…love you."

You finally press your lips against mine again, hands dragging through my hair, the way you know I love. I wrap my arms around you even more, pulling your body closer against me, and can't help the guilt that gnaws at me as I remember doing the exact same thing with Rachel only a few days ago. But this…it couldn't even compare pup. No one could.

It might kill me…but it would still me so much simpler if you hated me.

---

The end! What did you guys think? Too sappy? Predictable? Out of character? Well…it's kind of weird…

Kai-Kai-san: Kind of weird? You didn't even say if we got together!

It's _implied_...

Kai-Kai-san: And my puppy is still in pain!

Uh...yeah. I'm an insane Joey fangirl, I love him to death really! Which is why I torture him so...

Kai-Kai-san: You made me some emotionally challenged, semi-sadistic, twisted freak!

Joe-Joe-kun: Uh…honey. You _are _some emotionally challenged, semi-sadistic, twisted freak. But I still think your hot!

I'm proud of myself. I got through the whole story without them _actually _admitting they love each other...to each other anyawy. Well, Joe-Joe kinda does, but not completely. You know one of these days, I'm gonna write an angsty story.

Kai-Kai-san: What did you call that?

Um…....

Joe-Joe-kun: I don't think I like it when you put me in angsty stories.

Don't be scared Joe-Joe. Don't think of it as angst just think of it as…alternative fluff! Now, please review, and tell me what you think. Thank you to all who did review this story. But now I sooo have to write an full-fledged sadistic Seto fic. Yay!

Joe-Joe-kun: Alternative fluff eh? I like it…

Kai-Kai-san: Review, and tell her you don't like it when I'm a bastard….you like it when I uh…get to have lots of smooches with my puppy. -cackles evilly-

…right.


End file.
